


Peacocking

by louis_wife505



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), angel gets his wings back, angel is in love, just fluff, they are acting really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: After the battle with Apocalypse Warren was left broken and with out his wings. Just when he gives up hope he meets a mutant that gives him hope. She helps him get his wings back and in return his wings help him.





	Peacocking

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I came up with while chatting with my brother about the movies and the comics. Hope you like it!

The last thing Warren remembered was escaping the jet, seconds before it hit the ground. He was able to launch himself from the jet through the front windows. He used his wings to protect himself from the explosion but he was knocked out. 

When he came to he was laying among the remains of the jet and the rubble of the battle. He was hurt. He could feel some of his bones were broken. With a large amount of effort he was able to pull himself up and escape the authorities. When he was locked away in a wearhouse he finally noticed the lack of his wings. 

Using what must have been an old employee bathroom he looked his body over. He had bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over his body. But that wasn’t what held his attention. It was his wings, or lack thereof. What was once giant metal wings sprouting from his back were now broken off. Leaving just a foot of metal bone left, not even the blade like feathers remained. 

He spent days trying to cut the rest of his wings off. He saw no use in having the metal sticking from his back. He had done everything to cut them off, sawing them, bolt cutters, even simple knives. All were too painful and not strong enough to do anything more than shave the metal. 

He gave up and decided to drink till he couldn’t remember that he even had a name much less broken wings. Each day he woke up in a new place, no memory of how he got there or how long he’d been there. But there was always a bottle of whiskey or vodka in his hand. 

It was nearly a month later when the other mutant had found him. He was hiding in an old film factory, drinking his second bottle of brandy. She had ran in, out of breath and disheveled. She hid near a window, watching as a few men ran past. 

From his perch on the rafters he could only see the color of her hair. It was a dark, electric, purple. Her clothes were dark and dirty. He waited till the shouting of the men had passed before yelling out.

“Verpiss dich!” The girl turned quickly. Losing her footing, she fell flat on her ass. Warren couldn’t stop the loud barking laugh that slipped past his lips. He stumbled down the ladder that he used to get to the rafters, then walked over to her. She stared up at him, looking like a doe caught in the headlights. 

He wasn’t sure what to do now that he stood in front of her, so he took a long swig of his brandy. Wiping off what dribbled down his chin before holding his hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet, gripping his arm as he stumbled backwards. 

“Why are hiding from those men?” Warren didn’t really care, but he figured he’d get her to leave faster if he asked. “They are hunting me…” She paused before taking a step away from Warren. “I’m a mutant.” She admitted looking like a scared mouse. Warren knew what it was like to be hunted, it’s how he ended up in the cage fights in Berlin. 

“You can stay till nightfall, they should forget about you by then.” Warren turned away from her and started for the ladder. “I could help you.” She muttered making Warren stop and turn to her. “Trust me sweetheart, you can’t do shit for me.” She seemed to take that as a challenge. “My gift is to heal, I could help you.”

Warren laughed before taking another swig of his brandy. “Give it your best shot.” He said sarcastically. She huffed before closing the space between them. She made him turn around before placing her hand on his back, between his shoulder blades. It was shocking to Warren how much pain he was feeling. Pain that he’d lived with since his wings came in was taken away. 

The female mutant concentrated on healing the obviously self inflicted cuts. Slowly they healed and the redness around the metal coming from his back faded. She could see the male visibly relax. Once she was done she could see what looked like bone under the scraped away metal, and small white feathers growing from it. She figured he knew it was there so she didn’t mention it. 

“There you go.” Warren didn’t want to admit that she had actually helped him, or that he was disappointed that she couldn’t bring his wings back. “Yeah, whatever. Verpiss dich.” He walked away and climbed the ladder to the rafters. He sat with his back against a beam and started to drink till he passed out.

When he woke up it was to the smell of food. He looked around to see a take out box next to him with a note written on one of the napkins. He grabbed it and read the note. 

‘Thanks for letting me hide with you. I hope you get your wings back. Breakfast on me.’ 

Warren rolled his eyes before opening the take out box. Inside was a full breakfast meal, including eggs and bacon. Warren would be lying if he said he wasn’t hungry. Without a second thought he ate his breakfast, a bit too fast judging by the way his stomach now hurt. 

Once the food was gone he climbed down from the rafters and left the factory. He started walking towards an air strip mutants used to escape. He had hoped he could cut a deal for a flight to somewhere else. When he got there he saw the mutant girl talking to one of the pilots. 

He was gonna ignore her but he figured a quick thank you for the breakfast wouldn’t hurt. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned quickly, looking ready to run. “Sorry, I just wanted to say thanks, I guess.” Warren was about to turn away when she smiled at him. “No problem. Where are you flying to?” Warren shrugged and looked around. “No clue, hoping to bargain with one of the pilots.” She nodded before turning to the pilot in front of her, she pulled out a wad of cash and handed him a few bills. “Two seats, one for me and one for my friend.” She gestured over her shoulder to Warren.

He wanted to protest but he knew it was probably his only chance to get out. Soon they were both on the plane and heading towards Lisbon, Portugal. Warren stared out the window, watching the clouds pass under them. He could feel the phantom itch of wanting to spread his wings and take flight. 

“Look, I know I’ve probably over stepped enough but…” She trailed off till Warren looked at her. “The place I’m going to, they have people there, mutants, that can probably help you get your wings back.” Warren scoffed before turning his attention back out the window. 

When they landed she wished him luck and walked off. Warren stayed at the air strip for a bit longer before walking in the same direction. It didn’t take long till he heard her voice. High pitched from fear. “Please just leave me alone.” Warren knew nothing good came after those words. 

He rushed forward to see the girl backed against a wall by a man. He was nearly a head taller than the girl, and didn’t seem to understand what the word ‘no’ meant. “Hey! Dickhead!” Warren yelled getting his attention. The man turned to him and told him to mind his own business. “She is my business.” Warren stated before punching the guy square in the jaw. “Now I suggest you fuck off mate!” The guy clumsily got to his feet. “You're not worth it bitch!” He spat before leaving. 

“You say your gift is to heal but I think it's to find trouble.” Warren looked at the girl. She starred in the direction the man had ran off in. “I'm starting to think the same.” She finally looked at Warren. “Thank you for that. Second time you've saved me.” Warren waved it off before looking at the building they were next to. 

“Looks abandoned enough to crash in tonight.” He nodded before making his way to the busted open door. He could hear her following him. Once they were well hidden inside he turned to her. 

“Look, I'll make you a deal. You pay for food and travel, and I'll keep you from getting killed till you get to wherever you're going. Then we never see each other again. Deal?” She hesitated for a moment before nodding with a smile. “Deal.” He nodded once before turning away and finding somewhere to lay. 

For the first night in weeks, he didn't drink himself to sleep. He fell asleep to the mutant, whose name he finally learned. Y/N didn't seem to ever shut up but Warren would be lying if he said he wanted her to. For once he wasn't surrounded by deafening silence. 

It took them nearly a week but they eventually made it to the gates of the Charles Xavier school for gifted youngsters. Warren had grown used to having Y/N around. Grown used to her healing touch and soft spoken words. He hated to admit it but he was sad to never see her again. 

They had just said the farewells and we're about to walk away from each other when she grabbed his hand gently. “Please Warren, just come with me? If they can't get your wings back then I'll get you a plane ticket to anywhere you wanna go.” 

Warren surprised himself when he nodded and followed her to the front doors of the school. Somewhere along the way to the main office Warren had reached out and laced his fingers with Y/N's. Squeezing her hand a bit tight as they entered the office. 

All hope Warren had was immediately destroyed when he recognized the professor as the man he helped Apocalypse kidnap. He figured he'd be kicked out, at best, thrown in jail, at worse.

He was surprised when the professor asked him to stay and join the school, as a student. He told Warren he'd have his own room, three meals a day, and a promise to do everything possible to get his wings back. With Y/N smiling encouragingly at him he agreed. 

After being enrolled and set up in his room, he followed a man named Hank down to the basement of the school. Where a medical wing was. He spent hours there having different tests ran. He was starting to lose hope of ever flying again when Hank cheered. 

“Yes! That's it!” He quickly rushed to a phone and called someone, asking that Y/N be sent down. “Care to share what the fuck is happening?” Warren was growing impatient. 

“Yes, sorry. Your wings are already growing back, but the metal encasing them are stunting their growth. If I can remove the metal, your wings will grow back within a few months.” It was the best thing Warren had heard in years. “How do you remove the metal?” Warren thought the bone was completely metal now, he had no idea it was just a coating. “With the help of Y/N.” 

When Y/N got to the lab Warren was in, she was pulled aside by Hank. The man explained to her how he planned to get Warren's wings back, making sure to point out that it would be extremely painful for him. Hank wanted her to try and use her power to take some of his pain away as Hank worked. She agreed and walked over to Warren with a warm smile on her face. 

“You ready?” She asked to which he nodded. He was told to lay down on his stomach. Hank let Y/N start to heal him, to calm and relax him, before he started breaking the bones sticking out of the mutant’s back. 

Warren screamed in pain with each break. Y/N moved her hands from his shoulders to cupping his face. She made soothing sounds as she focused all her power in taking his pain. Warren gripped her wrists, using the contact to ground himself. He looked at her, locking eyes. He saw nothing but kindness and tenderness, something he hasn't seen in a long time. 

“Last break.” Hank stated before breaking the last bit of bone and resetting it. Just as he thought, the metal cracked and fell away to reveal what was left of Warren's natural, broken, wings. “Y/N heal him.” Hank stepped away to let Y/N take his place. 

Being as gentle as she could, she touched the mangled bone and began healing it from the base to the tip. Her hands were tender and soft, her touch light as a feather. Warren soon had no more pain, not even a dull ache of a healed break. 

He sat up and hugged Y/N. “Thank you.” He breathed into her soft hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling softly. “Anytime.” She held Warren for a bit longer till finally he pulled away and allowed her to move away. 

*~*

It took four months total for his wings to fully grow back. They were extremely sensitive and would sometimes ache with growing pains, but Y/N was always there to take it away. No one but Y/N was allowed to touch his wings. He didn't trust anyone else. He knew she would be gentle, and only ever touch his wings tenderly. He trusted her to help him wash them and take his pain. 

When they were fully back he couldn't help but walk around a bit lighter. He was happy, although he'd never out right admit it. He always made sure to pretend to still be pissed of at the world. It was easier that way. 

Y/N made him become friends with her friends, which just happened to be the same kids he fought when he was a horsemen. It took some time but they opened up to Warren and started to treat him as a friend. Inviting him places and to group activities. 

When his wings were back they all congratulated him and marveled at the white fluffiness of them. Jubilee was the most fascinated by them. She thought they were beautiful. Y/N loved to gently stroke them when she just sat in silence with Warren. 

All was going good till his wings started acting on their on. They would spread out at random times or would fluff up. For the most part he could hide it from everyone but when he accidentally smacked a student he went to professor Xavier and asked why. 

After poking around in Warren's brain for a bit he came to the conclusion that his wings were acting upon Warren's thoughts and feelings. When his wings smacked the student it was because he had irritated Warren. 

“How do I make it stop!” Warren couldn't have his wings doing things on their own. “Time, my boy, with time you will learn to control them again. I can put you in separate training sessions, kind of like physical therapy.” Warren agreed just wanting control of his wings again. 

After leaving the professor's office he was walking to his room when he heard someone call his name, or well his nickname. “Feathers!” He spun on his heel and looked for Y/N. She had left on a training mission and was gone nearly a week. He had missed her. Without her around he mainly spent his time in his room. Not even the other ‘friends’ he had could get him out to do anything.

A confused look replaced his smile when he noticed her laughing. Thinking something funny happened behind him he turned his head to look. The only thing he saw was his wings spread out and Magneto rubbing his nose. “Mr.Worthington, please fold your wings.” He glanced to his other side to see professor Xavier peeking through his feathers. 

Warren quickly got his wings to fold. Just as he turned to apologize to the professor Y/N called his name again. This time he was aware of his wings opening up and smacking Magneto in the face and knocking a passing Quicksilver on his ass. 

Peter complained before speeding off, Magneto started sneezing. “Fuck! I’m sorry, my wings…” Xavier cut him off. “Spasms, your wings keep having spasms.” He covered for the young mutant, a knowing look on his face. “Please, Mr.Worthington, till the spasms pass, spend some time outside.” Warren nodded and quickly rushed out the door. 

Y/N ran after him. “Warren!” She caught up to him under one of the big trees. She reached out for him, her hand meeting one of his wings as it spread towards her hand. “Hey, you ok?” Warren turned to her and nodded his head, forcing a smile onto his lips. “Yeah, I’m ok. Just having some growing pains which are causing some random ass spasms.” He shrugged, a soft sigh passing his lips when Y/N started taking some of his pain. 

“How about we watch some movies in your room? Away from potential spasms victims.” He smiled a genuine smile before following her to his room. They spent the rest of the day in his room watching dumb movies and snacking on food they robbed from the kitchen. The only thing his wings did without his control was curl around Y/N when she had fallen asleep. He didn’t mind it this once. She looked warm curled up in his feathers. 

Over the next few weeks Warren kept having trouble with his wings. They had smacked every student he could name and then some. He had knocked professor Xavier off his chair twice. And every time her had hit Magneto in the face, the mutant had started to sneeze uncontrollably. He couldn’t seem to get his wings to listen to him.

“Alright, I’m tired of getting smacked upside the head by feathers.” Scott exclaimed. “Don’t call me that asshole, you know I can’t control it!” This time when his wing smacked Scott it was his own doing. Jean suggested they take a walk before Scott pissed off Warren enough for the winged mutant to break his third vase that week. 

Once outside and far away from any other students, Jean turned to Warren. “Who haven’t you hit Warren?” He could tell she was genuinely curious so he answered truthfully. “Y/N and Kurt.” Upon hearing his name Kurt ‘bamfed’ over to the group. The sudden appearance made Warren’s wings spread up, smacking Kurt in the face and knocking him on his ass. 

“Fuck! I’m sorry Kurt.” Warren held his hand out and pulled the blue mutant to his feet. “It’s ok.” He nodded and patted Warren on the shoulder. “S’not your fault.” Professor Xavier rolled over on his wheelchair. “I believe now, Y/N is the only person you haven’t hit with your wings.” A smirk spread across Charles’s lips. 

When Y/N’s name was said Warren’s wings spread out wide. Showing their full length for the first time since growing back. If Charles had to take a quest, Warren now had a 20 foot wingspan, 4 feet long than before. Not only were they longer, but they were wider. His feathers had grown longer. 

WIth his wings outspread and the sunsetting behind him, he truly looked like an angel. “Wow!” Jubilee gazed at Warren. “What?” Warren looked around nearly smacking everyone with his wings. “Your wings, they’re bigger, longer.” Jean explained. Warren hadn’t taken much notice to his wings since getting them back, he was just happy to have them back. 

“Holy shit Feathers, you look like an angel!” Y/N had called as she walked up. Warren’s wings spread out once again, fluffing up at the compliment. “Do I?” Warren smirked, trying to hide the slight blush dusting his cheeks. “Yes, yes you do.” Y/N smiled at him, reaching her hand out to his wings when she was close enough. Almost immediately his wing reached for her. As she stroked it softly Warren nearly moaned at how nice it felt. 

“I think I get it now.” Jean suddenly spoke, breaking Warren and Y/N out of their trance. “Get what?” Warren looked at her. “What your wings are doing?” She smirked. As quick as she could she sent the previous events to Y/N, showing the reaction Warren’s wings had to her name being said. “Oh, I see.” Y/N smiled.

She walked behind Warren and held her hand out again, once again the wing met her hand half way. “Anyone care to explain to me what is going on?” Slowly everyone around them got it. All except Warren and Peter, although Peter pretended that he did. “Think real hard, bird boy.” Ororo said before they all walked away. 

“Your wings are reacting to me Warren.” Y/N finally said when Warren looked like he was beyond confused. “Watch.” She stepped away from him and held her hand out. Without Warren controlling them, his wings reached out for her. She called his name and his wings spread out, fluffing up. “See?” Warren nodded with a frown. “Why are they doing this, they’ve never done this before.” Y/N shrugged, figuring it would be better for him to figure out the reason on his own. 

“Let’s just go back to the mansion, I’m sure now that you know they will stop.” Warren nodded and followed her back to the house, glaring at his wing as he curled around her shoulders. Y/N chuckled and gently stroked his wing. Once in the house, Y/N went to her room to shower and Warren went to his to try and get control of his wings.

They next morning Warren still hadn’t figured out why his wings reacted to Y/N so he decided it would be best to avoid her. He hated to do it but it seemed like the only time he had control over his wings is when she’s out of sight and mind. Avoiding Y/N also meant avoiding their friends. Just the mention of her name set his wings off, so he need to keep away from them knowing that they will use her name just to get his wings to spread. 

It had worked for a few days but then his wings started acting up again. Except now they did what they could to make him take flight. Twice he had nearly flown in class. He was excused from his afternoon classes just so he could get some control of his wings. 

“Ok, what the fuck is wrong with both of you!” He glanced at his wings which were puffing up their feathers. “Seriously, calm the fuck down! I’m starting to think I was better off without you!” He got up and went to the bathroom. He hoped a shower would calm him and his wings down.

When he got out he tried to lay on his bed and take a nap but his wings kept fluffing up and spreading. “Enough already!” He sat up. “Do want her? Is that it? Do you want to be around her? Fine! But I swear if you misbehave we are coming back and going to bed!” He felt like an idiot yelling at his wings like they were children. Throwing on a pair of sweats he left his room and walked to Y/N’s. His wings shaking with happiness. 

Y/N was sitting on her bed doing her homework. She had been thinking about asking Warren for help with her math. He’d never admit it but he was really good with math. But the winged boy had been avoiding her. She understood of course but it didn’t hurt any less. 

She was thinking of going to confront him when there was a loud banging at her door. There was only one person who knocked like that. Getting up she opened her door. “What do you... ” She was cut off by a wing wrapping around her. “What did I say?” Warren glared till his wing folded against his back again. 

“They won’t let me sleep! I think they miss you or some shit!” Warren walked into Y/N’s room, when she opened the door wider for him. Once he was inside she closed the door and turned to face him. SHe reached out to stroke his wings. “I guess they like me more than you.” She tried to joke but he scoffed. “They’re my wings! Stop that!” He yelled at his wing as it fluffed it’s feathers for Y/N.

“Just tell why they react to you!” He looked so tired and completely done with his wings. “Oh for fuck’s sake Warren! You can’t be that dim.” She cut his reply off by pressing her lips to his, smiling when his wings wrapped around her body at the same time his arms did. 

“Ok I think… Never mind!” Peter had opened her door to tell Y/N that he figured out what was wrong with Warren’s wings. He had expected the girl to be studying not to be kissing Warren. As he closed the door and walked away he whispered, “I got it wrong.” Warren and Y/N chuckled at Peter and his poor timing.

“Get it now?” Y/N looked up at Warren. “I think you need to tell me again.” He smirked before reconnecting their lips. His arms and wings tightening around Y/N, bringing her closer. “But no, seriously. What are my wings doing?” Warren still didn’t quite get it. Sure he know realized he liked Y/N but why would his wings act up for that. 

“Peacocking Warren, they were showing off for you, except they kept doing it at bad times in the wrong places.” Warren couldn’t help the dark blush that coated his cheeks. “They never done that before.” He couldn’t remember a single time they had acted this way around women. “Well, from what Jean showed me, you usually showed off to get attention. This time you didn’t even realize you wanted my attention, so your wings did it for you.” 

It made sense. Warren had realized he had some kind of feelings for Y/N when she had been cleaning his wings after a cat attacked them. She was so gentle and careful, cleaning each feather. Making sure she wasn’t rough or pulling on them. She transferred to his class the next day so she could walk with him and keep the cat from attacking him again. But he figured she just saw him as a friend so he ignored his feelings, he didn’t understand them anyway. He’d never felt that way before. It was after that his wings started acting up.

“Well, what do you think? Have my wings won you over?” He wanted to smack himself. That was so dumb. “What can I say? Your wings had me when they smacked Magneto in the face the first time.” She smiled at him before kissing him softly on the lips. This time Warren had full control of his wings when they spread out. Not his fault they were long enough to turn off her light.


End file.
